Where Are They Now?
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: When someone asked, 'Where Are They Now' They all answered. Before the upcoming tournament, everyone from the old league was interviewed. In Russia, as expected, they found the Russians. [YuBo, Yaoi.]


Thank youagain to** Whytecrow. **I made her 2 Sasuke x Naruto stories as well, and so, if you are a Naruto fan, go check them out!

They're under the profile page.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Where Are They Now?-**

**The reporter smiled proudly as her broadcast, from the beyblading world was aired on the BBA network. Daitenji watched the television screen with her, as he nodded his head in delight. She had done a wonderful job.**

The journalist had interviewed every team, after a long decade, to re-invent the unofficial sport. She wanted to capture every team's reaction when they were invited to compete in the latest tournament of stars.

The last team, but one that was always feared, finished her report of _'Where Are They Now?'_ The Demolition Boys, Neo-Borg or The Blitzkrieg boys; or how ever you called them, they were the Russians that always brought a new meaning to intensity to the beystadium.

The reportage began with the youngest member, Ivan, who was smiling for the camera. He looked much older and grew a lot taller. His attitude and personality were upbeat, as he confessed how truly content he was in life. The earlier days were much darker, but he had found himself again and discovered a new passion for living in happiness. He was in road towards obtaining his master's degree in psychology, to better understand what he and his teammates had been through, and opposed to what everyone thought, he had become a great success in life.

The camera followed suite and soon captured the first images of Sergei. He was more reluctant to be in the biography, but he too was a key member of the team and for his friends, he agreed to be in the documentary. They filmed his normal life and how he blended in with the crowds of St-Petersburg. He and his live in girlfriend shared an apartment and they had plans of getting married, in the next year. The audiences were thrilled that he too, had finally experienced joy in his life.

The first two members had lived in Russia, but finding Ivanov, Yuriy and Kuznetsov, Boris was much more difficult. The reporter flew to Japan, after an insider tipped her off and she found the boys happily living together, in solidarity. The first shot of them came as a surprise to the viewers. Their hands were laced together, as they walked down the sidewalk, carrying groceries back from the store. The young woman followed them inside and the interview began.

''You're both in a relationship now, congratulations. We're all happy to see both of you happy.'' She began, seated across from the men, in their chair. ''Would you both care to talk about yourselves, for the public?''

Yuriy began, as his blue eyes carefully watched the camera shift the attention to him. He looked the same, apart from his hair left down and older features. ''I'm Ivanov, Yuriy and...After the last Beyblading tournament, a decade ago, I went to school, got my education and now I work full time as a teacher, in night time courses.''

Boris was more hesitant with his words but he let the reporter prod him with the same questions. ''I'm Kuznetsov, Boris and I work for the orphanage in town. I help children get better lives than the one I had.''

Yuriy leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek just then as they held hands and poked fun at each other.

''Isn't he such a caring person? Now everyone can see what I see everyday.'' Yuriy smiled.

The journalist was thrilled. She got her happy ending and classic story of triumph.

''I do not mean to pry into your personal lives, but may I ask why you both left Moscow, whereas your team mates are still in Russia?''

The boys looked at each other and they nodded in agreement.

''It's because...we're... gay.'' Boris sighed as Yuriy continued for him. ''Russia, as a country is homophobic and all we wanted was to be happy.''

''We can be who we are, right here.'' Boris pulled Yuriy closer to him, and the documentary ended with their content faces.

Daitenji applauded and the reporter smiled.

The tournament was going to be a great success.  
**  
-EndE-**


End file.
